


Falling Slowly

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine it’s thinking of giving up on McKinley due to his loneliness (Kurt didn’t forgive him and he moves on), he misses Dalton and, in a weird way, even Sebastian. But then, Sam, secretly in a crush on him, convinces Blaine to stay in McKinley. Finally, they kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

By the time his flight landed in Ohio, Blaine felt completely drained. Not that the trip from New York City was a long one, but the past few days had been an emotional roller coaster. First, finding out Burt was so ill, then seeing Kurt, feeling real hope that perhaps they could mend their relationship…then having Kurt tell him that no, they could not.

At least they were still friends, at least he hadn't lost Kurt completely. He could deal with a broken heart.

He cheated, so it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

The airport was busy the day after Christmas and Blaine tried not to get knocked around too much. He just had to grab his bag and then hail a taxi and he could be home….

“Blaine!”

Hearing his name called was a surprise and Blaine looked up. It took him a moment to see Sam making his way through the crowd, broad shoulders causing pushy travelers to give him a precious bit of space to move in.

“Sam, what are you doing here?”

“Burt called me,” he said, not stopping when he reached Blaine, simply wrapping him in a tight hug and holding him close.

Blaine new guy rules said manly embraces should not linger, but he was just so exhausted and Sam was warm and never seemed to concern himself with that part of the guy code, so he grabbed handfuls of his friends coat and held on, tucking his face into a corduroy covered shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there for, but eventually Blaine pulled away, knowing the lingering embrace had probably already garnered a few looks. Not that he cared or that they were doing anything wrong, but he just did not have the energy to deal with other people.

They quickly gathered up Blaine's luggage and clambered into Sam's truck, grateful for the peace the walls offered. Country music poured quietly from the speakers and neither of them spoke much until they arrived at Blaine's empty house.

When he retrieved his bags, he was surprised to see Sam scoop up his own duffel. At his glance of inquiry, Sam shrugged. “I'm staying over for a while.”

Once inside, Sam launched into a steady stream of babble about anything and everything that flitted through his mind, distracting Blaine quite effectively as they threw frozen pizza in the oven and devoured it. Instead of starting with soda, Blaine had gone straight for the Jack Daniels, hoping to drink himself to sleep, but he was nowhere near drunk when Sam blurted, “So, Santana and Brittany are back together. Puck’s gonna be hanging around town, so….”

“Wait,” Blaine interrupted. “You and Brittany broke up too?”

Sam nodded, looking down at his own drink. “Yeah…we weren’t really married, so when Santana came home on Christmas Eve she and Britt…No one’s ever loved me like that. I can’t even be mad….”

“So we both had Christmas heartbreak,” Blaine mused sadly. “Kurt and I slept together. I thought we were getting back together. It was breakup sex.”

Heaving a sigh, Sam knocked back his drink. “Which is why we're going to commiserate and brood and make lame attempts to cheer each other up.”

“And thank my parents for never being home, always keeping a fully stocked liquor cabinet and never questioning when it gets emptied,” Blaine replied.

“Here, here!”

An hour later, the two of them lay sprawled on Blaine's bed, ready to sleep in sweats and T-shirts. “I still hate myself for what I did,” Blaine murmured. “I was stupid and I ruined the best part of my life. I can't sleep, but it's all I want to do.”

Clearly, he was going to be a morose drunk tonight.

Sam rubbed his back. “I know, I know,” he replied gently. “We all do stuff we hate ourselves for, but we just have to pick ourselves up and keep going.”

He knew he should have said something more coherent, but Sam's palm was warm and soothing, stroking over his back with just enough pressure, so he simply mumbled and closed his eyes.

“I slept with Brittany,” Sam continued, voice starting to sound far away. “Not that I regret it, cuz, wow…but I was waiting, you know? I don't think I'm going to hell for having sex out of wedlock, but I really wanted to share that with….”

The words penetrated the haze in Blaine's brain and he lifted his head to stare at Sam before blurting, “Sam, were you a virgin?”

His face flushed red at the question and scrutiny. “Yeah. I’d done other stuff just not…that,” he mumbled and Blaine realized his friend and thought he was too drowsy to process what he had been saying. “I just…want to find the one person who loves me like I want to love them. I want to get married and share my life with someone, give them my heart and everything I am…Damn it. No more booze. I think I'm too sad to drink.”

Blaine nodded and, limbs feeling awkward and slow, crawled over to wrap his arms around Sam, trying to hug away the shadows in the blonde’s eyes. It was awkward at first, lying on the bed as they were, but Sam responded, clutching Blaine in return.

After moment, Sam shifted them and Blaine found himself sprawled on top of Sam, his head tucked under the taller boy's chin. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Blaine did not feel uncomfortable at all.

Sam was warm, his body pleasantly firm beneath him, arms secure around him and heartbeat steady beneath his ear. It was really nice just to hold and be held by someone who cared.

“Sleep now,” Sam muttered, sounding barely awake.

Since that seemed like the best idea ever, Blaine closed his eyes and complied.

Tomorrow they could grieve for failed relationships, but in the moment there was peace and comfort.

Of course, peace and comfort didn't last. Sam spent most of Christmas break with him, so they could keep each other company. Much the Blaine's frustration, Sebastian began texting, emboldened by Kurt’s newly single Facebook status.

According to Sebastian, Dalton would still welcome Blaine back with open arms (Sebastian more so than most). The Warblers missed him and even Hunter respected their daring rescue of their trophy.

Christmas break ended, but the texts didn't and McKinley was McKinley, a minefield of bullies and disinterested teachers.

A few weeks later, standing in the bathroom and wiping Slushee from his eyes, Blaine wondered if maybe he'd made a mistake staying at McKinley when Sam asked him to.

Dammit! He hated being this mopey, sad person. He had to move on.

So he did. He threw himself into school activities and friends and things he wanted to do. He really began to enjoy himself again….

But he did miss the atmosphere of Dalton and Sebastian's constant texts were wearing down his resolve. The boy was persistent and he wasn't letting the Rock Salt Slushee incident of the previous year to turn him from attempting to convince Blaine to have dinner with him.

“Hey, man,” Sam said, grinning as he popped up the side Blaine’s locker. “Wow. What's up with the thinking face?”

Fiddling with his phone, Blaine sighed. “Sebastian asked me out. Again.”

“Dude is like a dog with a bone,” Sam said with a frown. “You're not going to go, right?”

Blaine shrugged. “I don't know. It's kind of nice to have someone who wants to spend time with me…and my options around here are kind of limited.”

Tapping the back of Blaine's hand, Sam said, “I always want to spend time with you.”

His voice was quiet and earnest and Blaine had to smile at him. “Not really the same thing, Sam,” he said with a smile. “I might be terrible her romance, but I want it. I want someone to hold my hand and kissed me until I'm lightheaded. It's silly, I know, but I….”

“I get it,” Sam said, eyes soft and close. “I want that too.”

Nodding, Blaine looked down at his phone. “I guess one date couldn't….”

Sam's hand came down over his, covering the phone’s screen before Blaine could even begin to compose a reply to Sebastian. Looking up, his breath caught in his throat when he met Sam's gaze and saw the sudden intensity darkening usually sparkling green eyes.

“Sam?” he asked, a part of him recognizing what was about to happen but not really believing it.

His skin prickled in anticipation, aware of the warmth and the smell of pine soap radiating off of Sam as he leaned in, affection and want clear on his face. Blaine swallowed, wetting his lips, then Sam was there, soft, plush mouth pressed to his own in a barely there caress.

Then there was the faintest brush of the tip of Sam's tongue against his bottom lip which was then caught between Sam's. He sighed and swayed forward into Sam, whose hands found purchase on Blaine’s side and back.

It was over too quickly, Sam pulling back slightly with a little smile. Dazed, Blaine blinked at him, then realized they were standing in the hall at school, more than a few fellow students looking on in shock.

Sam read the sudden tension in his expression and quickly said, “Oh God, I screwed up, didn't I….”

“You kissed me!” Blaine interrupted, agitated but trying to keep quiet. “Everyone saw!”

Expression shifting to confused, Sam asked, “Is that what's wrong? That I did it here?”

Heaving a sigh, Blaine said, “Sam, I know you're trying to be a good friend, but this….”

“I kissed you because I wanted to,” Sam interrupted fiercely. “I did it because you’re you and I'm me and I think about you all the time and I got so jealous when you're going to call Sebastian so I did it. And I don't care who saw. I'd like to do it again.”

A small, disbelieving smile crept across Blaine's face. “You like me…as more than a friend?”

“I just said that,” Sam murmured, face starting to flush.

The idea that Sam might like him was one Blaine never really considered a possibility, but now that Sam was saying point-blank that it was…well, something warm bubbled up in Blaine's chest and he nodded.

“I'm just surprised,” he said, shutting his locker and studiously ignoring the gazes of other nosy students. “Because until a minute ago I was sure you were 100% straight.”

“I don't like labels.”

“But you like me,” Blaine said, ushering him into the choir room for at least some privacy.

Sam nodded. “I really do.”

He said it like it was as simple as that and, oddly, Blaine realized it could be.

Taking the lead, Blaine stepped close to Sam, leaning up into a second kiss. Sam's lips moved against his own as he brought a hand up to cup the back of Blaine's neck. There was an exhilarating newness, but also comforting familiarity and Blaine let himself melt into the warmth of Sam's body, tilting his head imparting his lips just a bit to allow the tiniest brush of tongues.

It was pretty damn awesome…but this really wasn't the place. Stealing a few more small kisses from Sam's lips (Oh God, they were even plumper than usual, kiss swollen and it was okay for him to think about that now!), Blaine hummed and pulled back a little. Sam clearly didn't like that, pouting as his broad palm stayed pressed between Blaine’s shoulder blades.

“Chinese and movies at my place?”

They could do a traditional date some other time. Tonight, they needed superhero movies, privacy to talk and possibly cuddling on the couch…at least that was Blaine's opinion.

Fortunately, Sam seemed to agree and, smiling, took Blaine's hand as they walked out of the choir room together.

* * *

Comments are love.


End file.
